A Clan Of A Vampire
by Luvmuffin.xoxo
Summary: Piper had thought she experience everything life had for her. She just finished college and even travelled a little bit. She was practically waiting for the cancer to do its job. But someone puts a halt to that deathbed and Piper sees a new part of the world.
1. Camera Girl

Piper Chapman is a young twenty-four year old. She's completed the basic tasks of life. She finished highschool and even graduated from college. She spent a whole year traveling and doing small jobs around the cities of New York. She had everything that life would give her. Except more time.

Piper loved taking pictures.

She took them for herself and took them for others. It was quick money but the cash wasn't something Piper needed too much She was also sick. A sickness that could make her time here on Earth a lot shorter than she imagined. But at the same time she always thought it would happen. She had this sickness before but overcame it around her middle school days.

She spent highschool doing everything she was supposed to. She didn't go out to hang around friends or party. She did her work and graduated on time. She was basically a teacher's pet. Her friends would always complain about how she'd never do anything fun, but she didn't care. She was just thankful she had a chance to finish school.

She was inspired by her older brother, Danny. Danny was a good kid, he was practically the perfect son Piper's parents wanted. Danny wanted to be a doctor, sometimes when Piper was sick he'd pretend to be her doctor and 'cure' her. Whenever he could, he'd take her to their backyard and pretend to take her around the world.

Piper also had another brother, Cal. Cal was a good distraction to take her mind off treatment. Piper was homeschooled during her first treatment because her parents believed going back to school could be overwhelming for her, Piper would've been completely fine with going to school but she didn't complain about being home because she had Cal.

Cal was expelled from his school because he brought a knife. Apparently, he wanted to impress a girl and show her some crazy knife trick he could do but word got around that he brought a weapon and he was sent home right away. He was then homeschooled along with Piper.

While Danny was away Cal was like Piper's only friend. Piper oddly didn't feel so lonely, maybe it was because she had some pretty awesome brothers.

But as they grew older Danny grew distant. Piper was better and enrolled in high school. Cal remained homeschooled and did his own thing. Piper made a few friends but none really stayed, after highschool she went into college hoping that she could accomplish her last basic goal. And, she did.

Piper made a friend during College. Her name was Polly Harper. Polly managed to convince Piper to come out of her shell a bit from time to time. During the last year of college her sickness was beginning to come back. Of course she took the treatment for a few months and managed to graduate college.

Afterwards she decided to discontinue her treatment. She wasn't going to die as soon as she stopped getting treatment or whatever. The type of sickness she had was slow, slow but harmful. She knew her time would be cut short though, she just didn't know when. She didn't want to know when.

Her parents debated with her on the treatment plans but Piper couldn't be convinced. She didn't want to feel like this sick little girl she once was. She wanted to live her life and become satisfied with what she's done.

"You're, Piper right?" A woman with curly hair spoke to Piper, she wore a red shirt that was tucked in black pants. She wore a bit of eyeliner and held a smirk on her lips.

"Yes." Piper nodded, "that's me."

"Well, Red will be with you soon. Just uh, sit tight." She pulled out a chair from a nearby table, Piper took the seat as the woman turns away from her to fill the shelves.

Piper quietly looked around the small market. Most of the shelves were half empty. Piper has read the reviews of this place, for a market it was becoming popular.

Dmitri's Russian Market was owned by a Russian man named Dmitri, simple as that. Dmitri passed away from an illness Piper wasn't told of. Galina Reznikov was the wife of Dmitri, she now owns the shop.

Piper was in contact with Galina, the two talked about what Piper would be doing to promote the shop. The market has been in the game for a while now. Only recently it upgraded to a new paint job and logo on the outside of the small building.

Piper doesn't pry too much but she likes to get to know her clients. She wants to know people's stories, what makes them the way that they are and she doesn't always meet people who want to chat, they pay her for a job and she gets it done, end of discussion. But sometimes she does meet someone who wants to talk.

Once she met a family, a mother and a father who had a little boy. They wanted a few photos of the three of them on a train track while holding hands.

The little boy had a disease. But this sickness was going to take his life a lot sooner than anyone expected. The doctors told the boy's family that he might not make it to the age of six.

He was four. Quite the bubbly kid. Piper also spoke with him and she found out he loved trains. His father had a job that stuck him in the office and his mother was a nurse.

Piper knew how hard it must've been for them, especially with a parent in the medical field. She got to know them quite well but they never specified what sickness their son had, but Piper assumed it must've been hard for them.

Piper kept in touch with the parents and soon after the pictures Piper took their little boy had passed away.

Piper keeps a copy of one of the photos she captured, it tells a story. A story she didn't want to forget.

She always believed her pictures could tell something.

But she wasn't ready for the story that wouldl unpack in front of her.

The market's door opens with a ching revealing a woman dressed in a red suit with black librarian glasses carrying a light orange envelope.

"Nichols! My favorite junkie!" The woman threw her arms around the woman who spoke to Piper earlier.

"Hey! We have company." Both women look over to Piper, Piper cocks and eyebrow.

The woman eyes Piper with curiosity as she pulls back from the hug. "And who might this be?"

"The photographer, you know, the woman who's helping Red promote this place." Nicky answered.

The woman cleared her throat. "Right, my bad." She chuckles, "anyway, Nicky I got the papers Red needs."

Nicky smiled, "good, I hope it's whatever she wants because that woman does not stop talking about it." Nicky outstretches her arm, she glanced toward Piper again before turning back to the woman dressed in red.

"How about you keep our guest company." She gives a playful wink and pats the woman in red on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm just coming and leaving anyway." The woman in red turns to the back of the store, she turns back to look at Piper. "I wouldn't mind staying though."

"It's best if you do." Nicky replies, "Red's in the back dealing with… Tricia's latest friend."

"Ah." The woman nods, she hands over the envelope. Nicky walks to the back of the store leaving just Piper and the woman alone.

"Well, hello camera girl." The woman smirked.

"It's Piper." The blonde corrected.

"I'm Alex."

Alex walked closer to Piper, stretching out her arm to shake with her. Piper gladly returned the handshake with a gentle smile.

"What keeps you in the business?" Alex suddenly asks.

"What business?" Piper tilted her head.

"You know, taking pictures." Alex scratched the back of her neck, she cleared her throat. "Everyone does something for a reason, so why do you take pictures?"

Piper thought for a moment, gathering her words together.

"Pictures leave behind a story." Piper replied, her voice soft as she thought of all her previous photos.

Alex crossed her arms, getting interested. "Yeah? And what story would this place give in some pictures?" She asked.

Piper looked around the shop again, when she travelled she also tried going to places that were "less fancy" so to say. Piper grew to love the little shops she visited because when she was a kid, going out wasn't really her thing but with her family's money, they would take her to the most expensive places for her birthday or any special event happening.

Piper didn't mind that though, those places were absolutely amazing. But there was something about a small shop that touched Piper's heart.

"This place shows that someone cares. A person who makes sure this place is so clean that a bug wouldn't dare crawl a single tiny foot in this place. This place shows hard work." Piper answered.

Alex nodded with approval, "trust me this place does take work." She chuckled, "do you take pictures of people?" She questioned.

Piper nodded, "sometimes, yes."

"Even… Revealing ones?" Alex wiggled her eyebrows.

Piper cocked her eyebrow, "do you like… Sensual photography?"

"Whatever you call it." Alex grinned.

"I have once." Piper admitted, "for a couple."

"What if I'm… Interested in having my photo taken like that, but how about we ditch the camera and it's just you and me?" She winked.

Piper wasn't sure if she was serious or not but her words got caught up in her throat, before she could reply their conversation was cut short by Galina coming from the back of the store.

"Please tell me you're terrorizing my guest." The older Russian woman reaches her hand out for Piper to take.

"Nonsense Red, just making your camera girl comfortable."

Red rolled her eyes, "Vause, please make yourself busy and find Tricia. I need to have a word with her."

"No offense Red but, I don't see why we keep her around." Alex sighed, "she's making a lot of problems."

"She's young." Red replied, "she'll have to learn. But I need you to find her before she does anything else." Red ordered, Alex nodded and before leaving the shop and looks at Piper again.

"I hope to see you around." Alex winked again before heading off.

"Don't mind her." Red turns her attention back on Piper, Piper smiles at her response and Red lead her to the outside of the shop.

"I want the first picture to be the name over there." Red pointed to the store's name that was imprinted on the right side of the store. Piper opened up her camera bag and started to set up her things. Red watched her.

"How long have you been doing this Piper?" Red asked, Piper glanced to the older woman to answer her.

"Almost officially two years." Piper beamed.

"Pays well?"

Piper shrugged as she placed her eye to the camera, "I don't really do it for the money. I have enough of it to live out the rest of my life, however short it'll be."

"Short?" Red raised an eyebrow, "do you believe your life will be short?"

Piper took the first picture, she took the camera from her face as she responded. "It's a high chance that it will be. Cancer does that to a person." Piper was open about her sickness, she felt as though she should always remember that she is sick, just in case there were any attachments with her and another person.

During her travels she met a lot of people, people who wanted to hear a call back from her that she failed to keep up with anyone, She could be anyone she wanted when she met these different people but her sickness kept trickling in the back of her head warning her to not get attached because they'll just end up losingher anyway. Polly being the only exception of course.

"You have cancer?" Red places a hand over her heart, "I wasn't aware."

"You wouldn't have known." Piper says, she saw an odd look in Red eyes as if she knew something…

"That's why you're traveling." Red mumbled, Piper had been talking with her a few days prior to today, they shared only a little information about each other, nothing overly revealing but just enough to know each other.

"Yes." Piper nodded, "I've been back though for a few months, taking whatever job that comes next."

"Do you know how long you have left?"

Piper shrugged again, "I could have a few years left. Or maybe months… Or days."

"You're parents must been worried for you." Red says.

"They wanted me to start another treatment." Piper informed, "but I wanted something different."

"Something different? Like what?" Red waited to Piper to take her camera away from her face to stand in front of the store, she crossed her arms.

"Adventure." Piper replied.

"I want a picture of me in front of the shop." Red says, "and adventure is nice, my boys would create an adventure of their own around here." Red smiled at the memories.

"Your boys? You have sons?" Piper asked.

"Yes. Had." Red frowned, she quickly smiled again to take the picture.

"I'm… Sorry." Piper sighed, she takes the camera away again to look at the photo. "I lost a brother."

Red nods, she already knew of that.

"How about we take more photos from inside?" Red motions for Piper to come inside and after collecting her things she follows the shop owner.

After taking a few more pictures Piper was on her way to leave the shop, but she couldn't help but buy a few items. She watched Nicky check out a few items as they started to talk.

"So, how's the photos looking?" Nicky asked.

"They're great." Piper replied, "I hope it helps to promote this place."

"They will." Nicky handed Piper a bag of the items she bought, "thanks to your help." Nicky grinned.

Piper took the bag and smiled, she walked out the small shop. Piper tucked a hand in her pocket and kept her head low as she thought about what her dinner would be.

She only walked a few blocks away from the shop when she heard something snarling. Whipping her head back she saw nothing but the streetlights dimming over some areas of the sidewalk, she furrowed her eyebrows.

She continued to walk with a quicker pace.

Then that's when she heard something running, she turned around again to see a person bolting straight at her. Piper thought at first this person was some kind of jogger but as the streetlights lit up this person's features she knew her theory was completely wrong.

This person's skin was sickly grey, veins protruded from the top of it's head as there wasn't much hair up there.

Piper immediately ran, she felt the fear building up inside of her as this monster was chasing her, it was beginning to gain up on her too until she took a turn into an alleyway.

But running into this way was probably a bad idea.

She of course ran into a dead end, she cursed to herself as the growls and cries from that creature came closer. Piper dropped everything was she holding as she backed herself into the wall, she got a better look at the humanoid creature as it stalked closer to her.

Besides it's odd skin, it's eyes were blood red with dark pupils, it's canine teeth sharper than usual. It's clothes were ripped and filthy as it rises its hand up in the air, it's large nails were coming down on Piper as she shut her eyes, waiting for the impact.

Then, nothing came.

Piper slowly opened her eyes to see another blonde wearing red holding back it's arm, in a quick motion another pair of arms come around the creature's neck snapping it.

The creature falls to the ground as Alex wiped her hands on her red clothes. The other girl turns to face Piper as Alex speaks.

"Well, hi camera girl."

...

**_a/n sorry if there are any grammar mistakes i only looked this over twice._**


	2. The Vampires

"Well, hi camera girl."

Piper stood there, mouth open in shock. _What the hell? _She questioned herself, she felt slightly afraid at Alex's calming demeanor. She literally just snapped a mutant's neck and seemed completely unfazed. Even the other blonde held a troubled expression.

Before Piper could say anything, Alex reached her hand behind her to pull out a dagger, a literal dagger!

Piper immediately gasped, was this how her life would end?

Alex turned her attention to the creature that was now wiggling around with it's broken neck. She slammed the dagger in its head, the monster let out a nasty final cry and finally, it lay lifeless on the floor until it's body tarnished to ashes blowing off in the air.

"What the hell?!" Piper yelled.

Alex quickly ran behind Piper, using an unnatural speed Piper had never seen a human run before. "Hey! Relax." Alex held her hand over Piper's mouth, she held the dagger in the other hand and waited several minutes for Piper to calm.

"Screaming is not the best idea." Piper could feel Alex's laugh trickle its way on her neck.

Alex pulled back slowly, she kept a hand on Piper's shoulder just in case the girl decided to do something. But luckily for the trio Piper stood still.

"Okay, good." Alex walked back in front of Piper, standing beside the other girl. "We can explain." She started, she glanced behind her though, feeling uneasy. "It's best we go see Red though."

"You mean Galina?" Piper asked, she held a hand over her chest to feel how fast her heart was beating.

Alex nodded.

"This is bullshit." The one blonde who hadn't said anything spoke, she crossed her arms and turned to Alex with attitude, "she should know here and now."

Alex cocked an eyebrow, she gripped the dagger tightly.

Piper, not wanting to see the blonde girl dead decided to agree with Alex, "no, it's okay. If Galina could tell me anything about whatever that thing was then I want to see her."

The blonde shook her head, "I can tell you what happened." She turned to Piper, "that thing that tried to kill you was a fera- Ack!" Alex reached for the girl's neck, cutting her off from her sentence.

"Listen Kid, I know you're new around here but you know Red's rules." Alex backed the girl into a wall, "we bring her to Red, you got that?" The girl nodded quickly, desperate for air. The blonde's once brown eyes turned red. Alex pulled her hand back and turned to Piper with a gentle smile, "you ready?" She asked with a complete change of tone.

Piper nodded with wide eyes, she quickly picked up her things to follow the woman. She definitely wasn't going to get on Alex's bad side.

The trio were walking for about seven minutes and had already passed the shop where Piper initially thought they were going, she was tempted whether or not to ask where they were taking her but she didn't want to upset Alex.

Piper had never met someone she was afraid of and slightly attracted to before, it was a new feeling.

She had barely met someone who actually sparked genuine interest. The people she has met were only to get that lust monster to go away for a while. Plus, most of those suitors were guys but every now and then Piper would slip to the other team for a taste.

Her parents were in Piper's opinion overly interested in her dating life. Even when she was away for the year they'd constantly check in to ask if she had met anyone, and once she says she hadn't they'd always say, "you should put yourself out there more."

It didn't bother Piper that much that she was single, but yeah there were some days that makes a person wish they weren't single. At the end of some days Piper wish she could come home to someone, someone who loved her, she longed for a special someone to make her life worth living.

"You keeping up Camera Girl?" Alex smirked as she turned her head to see Piper with her head down.

Piper pulled herself out of her thoughts, Alex surely was a sight for the eyes. She already had so much mystery about her and Piper wanted to know everything, Alex did save her life after all.

"Uh, yes." Piper replied, she picked up the pace in her step and matched Alex and the other blonde.

"We're almost there." Alex informed, her voice was soft.

"Can I ask where you're taking me?" Piper carefully watched Alex, just in case the woman dressed in red turned all hulk she could take the question back, but Alex looked at her and replied.

"To see Red."

Piper let out a breath, "well, I know that… But where?" Piper asked, "Are we going to her house?"

"It's something like that." Alex replied, and after that the conversation died out and the trio only carried silence.

That was until they arrived at a prison-like building.

"This does not look like a house." Piper replied worriedly.

"Don't worry, everything's fine." Alex walked the two in front of a gate, she wrapped an arm around Piper's shoulder and pulled her close, a woman with short hair in all red clothes stood next to a dirty looking man who also wore red were standing in front of the gate, both having belts carrying weapons.

"State your business." The woman said.

"Seriously Gina?" Alex asked, noticing the straight face on the woman she cleared her throat, "We have a… Problem."

Gina eyes Piper, "what kind of problem? We don't let those in here."

Piper felt offended, _what was that even supposed to mean?_

"Feral problem." Alex responded.

"Is she bit?" Gina asked.

Alex shook her head, "no."

Gina glanced toward the man, "what do you think Joel?" The man shrugged carelessly. Gina rolled her eyes and walked away from the trio to open the gates. Alex unwrapped her arm from Piper and lead the two inside the building. They were met with a black woman behind a desk talking on the phone. The trio stood in front of this woman for a solid three minutes as she just chatted away.

Alex cleared her throat, getting the woman's attention.

"Shit. Got to go." She whispered in the phone, after she hung up she plastered a smile, "hey Vause, what's the visit today?"

"I'm visiting Red." Alex replied.

The woman looked over some paperwork, "just your luck, she's still here. You know where to go." The woman turns around and yelled loudly, "Wanda! Let the visitors through!" She turned to face the three with smiled, a few more seconds passed by and she groaned. "I swear Wanda's never doing a damn thing, can you three wait out here?" Alex nodded and the woman gets up mumbling a bunch of words.

Alex sat down in a row of waiting chairs, then it hit Piper.

"Is this that one abandoned prison?" Piper had read somewhere about this place, it was closed due to the poor conditions. She had actually hoped to see it one day to take a few pictures but it looks like someone had it up and running again.

"Yes." Alex said, "it's now a home for a few… Interesting people."

Piper furrowed her eyebrows, she wasn't sure if she was just tired or something but this whole night was becoming weirder than she had planned.

"Interesting? I'd say closed minded." The blonde girl huffed. She crossed her arms and leaned down in her seat.

"Watch it kid." Alex warned.

"Why is Galina here?" Piper asked, her curiosity fighting the tiredness.

"In simple words, she works here." Alex says, "she helps people who have nothing. They come here to have a roof over their heads, I used to be here." She admitted.

Piper grew more interested, "really? How long did you stay?"

"About a month."

Suddenly a door opens and a white woman comes out, she looked bored. Alex jumped up from her seat and the two blondes followed after her.

"You couldn't come any other time?" She asked Alex with a tired voice.

"I told you night shifts would be hell." Alex chuckled, she motioned for Piper to follow her and the three walked through hall after hall. She saw a lot of the people who lived here wear a red version of a prison uniform, it wasn't Piper's color but she couldn't complain.

Alex greeted a few people that passed them, in Piper's mind Alex knew a lot of homeless people.

"And, here we are." Alex stood in front of a door with a label saying "Galina's Office". Alex knocked three times and the Russian woman inside called for them to come in. After opening the door Red seemed immediately surprised to see Piper.

"We had to sort out another Feral." Alex explained, "she needs to debriefing."

Red simply nodded, her eyes then fall on the other blonde, "Tricia." She called out, Tricia's angry expression fell as she gave Red a sad look.

"I'll deal with you later." Red says, she looks at a seat in front of her, "take her to the holding cells Tricia." Red commended, "hand her over to Anita please?" Tricia nodded and held out her hand, Piper couldn't see the person who sat there but she felt her heart throb as she saw a little hand reaching out to Tricia.

Tricia helps the little girl out of the chair and the two left Red's office. Piper watched them go with a sad heart, _was that little girl homeless too? She wasn't wearing red though…_

"Piper." Red snapped Piper out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I said I apologise that you had to witness those terrible beings." Piper nodded quietly, "I know you may have questions, so sit… I'll tell you whatever you need to know." Piper slowly obeys Red as the Russian woman turned to Alex, "Call Burset will you? Tell her we need a session." Alex nods and leaves the office as well.

Piper sat uncomfortably in the chair, she wasn't sure if it was her unnerving feelings or how the chair squeaked from under her.

Red chuckled, she could read Piper so easily. "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not." Piper's voice cracked, betraying her.

"Whatever you say." Red smiled, "so, what do you want to ask me?"

Piper thought for a second, she thought she had one pretty clear question about that fucking monster that attacked her, but just coming here to this prison-not-prison-anymore she had a lot of questions clawing it's way to be asked first.

"I've heard Alex call that thing… A feral? W-what does that mean?" Piper asked nervously.

Red took off her glasses Piper oddly hadn't realized the woman was wearing until now. "That would be what you humans call a Vampire."

Piper snorted, "seriously? I thought vampires were more… Human?"

"We are." Red replied, "but that one… That one was turned unauthorized."

"Wait." Piper paused, her eyes widening. "Did you just say "we are", as in… You're a…"

Red nodded, "yes. I would expect you to know of this by now."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, she noticed that same look again, that look that Red has when she knows something.

Red shook her head, "it's not my place." She held her hands together, "next question?"

Piper didn't want to push any weird buttons right now so she moved on with another question. "How come you didn't burn in the sunlight earlier?" Okay, it was probably a dumb question, Piper thought so too but she wanted to ease herself into this. She wasn't sure what to think of this whole 'vampire' mess, it couldn't actually be real right? Piper had heard of people who believed they were werewolves for Christ sake, maybe this was another case of that.

But that thing that attacked her, she couldn't explain that.

And Tricia's eyes... She couldn't explain that either.

Red let out a breath, as if she was holding back a laugh. "Of course that's the first question."

Piper shrugged with a nervous smile.

"Let me explain something to you, Piper." Red sucked in a breath. "Vampires all come from one Vampire, like how you humans come from Adam and Eve, supposedly."

"So what, there was just a person born a vampire and generations came afterwards?" Piper asked.

"The first Vampire was not born a vampire." Red corrected, "she was normal. Then turned. I wasn't informed on who turned her. It was believed that it was a gift from the gods. After her, came the man who turned me." Red sighed, "when you live for centuries you have enough time for destruction."

"Destruction?"

"That's for another story." Red smirked, "I'm the third generation of Vampire. There are others like me, we have our own separate clans to run but each generation is weaker than the one before it."

"Really? So what, anyone in your… Clan are weaker than you? Do they die from the sunlight?"

Red chuckled, "still on that question hm? In a short response yes, we can. But it's not instant, after a few hours or so it's extremely painful."

"So it's like a type of hypersensitivity thing, right?"

Red nodded, "exactly."

"Can you eat garlic?" Piper felt herself smile at her own question, she was easing more into this office than she thought she would.

"Yes. But I choose not to, I have a general distaste for garlic."

Piper nodded, "so the people here… Are they…?"

"Vampires?" Red finished, Piper nodded. "Yes. They are."

"How come they stay here?" Piper remembered back on Alex's words, "are they really homeless?"

"Most weren't before they were turned." Red sighed, "but some either have no other home to go to or they're already considered dead to family. So they stay out of sight."

Piper hummed, "that little girl… Was she turned too?"

"Yes." Red replied, "Tricia has too much of a soft spot for people in need. She plays hero all day long bringing in all these strays for me to adopt." Red rubbed her temples, "they're weaker than she is. They have more of a chance in turning to a feral."

"What happens when you're turned unauthorized?"

"It means they have more of a chance to turn into that feral." Red says, "you have to have one of these." Red pulls up her sleeve, showing off a insignia burned on her forearm. "It's infused with the blood of my maker. It forges a connection that keeps my consciousness tethered to my body. It keeps me from turning into one of them."

"That little girl... What's going to happen to her?"

Red sighed, "she's young, meaning i have to either work on her quickly or let her go."

"You're going to help her right?" Piper worried for that little girl, she seemed alone and it must've been horrible for her.

Red rolled up her sleeve with sadden eyes, "You can't save everybody."

Before Piper could reply Alex comes back, "May I interrupt?"

Red nodded silently.

"Sophia is at her spot now, she says we can see her before dawn."

Red smiled, "thank you Vause, you're free to come with."

Alex looked a little surprised at first, but relaxed into a smile. "Really?"

"Yes." Red smiled back, "I know Tricia can be a handful. And I know you don't like to deal with her so, as a little thank you I want you to come with us."

Alex nodded, "sure, okay."

Red was like a mother to Alex, after Alex's real mother passing she pretty much had no one. After Alex was turned she felt like a new person again, Red made her feel like a new person and she wanted to live up to what she could do, and yeah maybe being one of Red's closest assistants could be a pain sometimes it also has its rewards.

Red stood up, she motioned for Piper to stand and soon the three were walking through the halls, Piper was a little saddened at how short her conversation with Red was, she had so much more she wanted to ask, to know.

Piper also felt a little uncomfortable with the thirst filled looks on other people's faces when she passed by, she felt invisible the first time she came by and now she really wished she was invisible.

Before the three could walk out the building the woman at the desk called out to Red, "Red, I forgot to remind you that you have a meeting with Natalie in about an hour."

Red groaned, "you couldn't tell me sooner?"

"I forgot." The woman shrugged.

Red turned to Piper, "do you have any more questions?"

Piper nodded almost too excitedly.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Red took the two to a park, she sat on a bench waiting for the younger women to follow.

Piper loved how the lights lit up the park, there was this little bridge running over a small lake that Piper couldn't resist taking a picture of. She takes out her camera to snap a quick photo.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?" Red asked, looking over toward the bride.

Piper nodded, "no place like home." Piper surprisingly didn't have many pictures of New York.

"I remember my first time coming here." Red sighed, "when you live over two hundred years you tend to forget a few things." Red pointed toward the bridge, "I will always remember this place."

"Were you here before the bridge was built?" Piper asked curiously.

"Yes, but that's not my memory." Red says, "I took my boys here when there were… Issues going on in the world, they needed a break."

"Were your boys…"

"No. They weren't. But having them had its difficulties. I wasn't one at the time, their father was one, and let's just say we had a lot of problems." Red sighed, "yet it was like miracles. Then it wasn't."

"Can I ask… How'd they…" Piper watched Red's expression sadden even more, she started to feel bad what this, maybe it was too much for the older woman.

"They're bodies took from their dad as some kind of infection. It affected them different times but I was working on something that could've helped them… Saved them." Red's eyes darkened as she gazed to Piper, "but then _something_ happened. And my boys were gone. All of them."

Piper placed her camera away to make herself do anything but look at the mother's pained eyes. Once Piper finished putting her camera away Red was already standing, her eyes a blood red.

"I'm going to talk a walk, you two converse." She walked off without another say and Piper held her head down.

"Was I being too noisy?" The blonde asked.

Alex watched Red as she walked away from them, "you're curious. I don't blame you but, Red has taken a lot of pain over the years." Alex then plastered a smile on her face, "but let's get out of that for a minute yes? I'm sure you have so many questions."

Piper nodded, "I do actually. Red mentioned there were others like her who run a clan?? What's that about?"

"You mean the council." Alex replied, "Yes, we have six members."

"Including Red?"

Alex nodded, "you're going to be meeting another tonight. Natalie Figueroa."

Piper's eyes widened, "no way… she's Jason's wife right?" Alex nodded, "oh my god. A soon to be senator has a wife that's a vampire!"

"So is the guy running for senate." Alex added, "but he handed the vampire business to her, I guess being a senator takes a lot more work." Alex shrugged.

"Holy shit." Piper was amazed, and very much more interested. "It must be cool to be… A Vampire?" It came out more as a question than a statement, Piper couldn't help it though, she was still coming to terms with this whole thing.

"It has its perks." Alex shrugged it off, "it also has disadvantages."

"Like what?" Piper asked, her blue eyes seemed to have melted in Alex's green ones.

"Anyone you love, usually die before you." Alex turned away to look at the bridge.

"Oh." Piper replied, "that sounds terrible."

"It is." Alex sighed, "but then you get the chance to meet more people and experience a lot of things so it's not so bad."

"Has… Do you guys like…. Kill people?" Piper wanted to desperately change the subject, she had already made Red upset, she didn't want Alex to be the same either.

Alex cocked an eyebrow, "we don't need too." She looked in the direction Red had gone, "but Red has…"

"To… Feed on them?"

"No." Alex says, she paused for a minute to put her words together. "It was more of an enjoyment kind of thing. Her husband… He was a soldier. Then he was turnt, and after that things went a little hectic. He then met Red. She wasn't a woman of power then but with him it just happened."

"Have you killed?" Piper asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, but in self defense… Mostly."

Piper was going to ask more but Red had walked back to them, she was so quiet that when Piper's eyes fell on the older woman she jumped.

"My meeting starts in a few minutes. We should go." Red stated.

* * *

Piper had never thought she'd find herself sitting in the house of a soon to be senator. If Piper was honest she could very well see Jason winning, and maybe he would with his little vampire secret.

The house was huge but very quiet, the three were sitting in the kitchen where a maid told them to wait. Piper had seen so many people walking around the house, they all wore either a very revealing outfit or basically nothing. Piper definitely wished she did not have to see that. Then that's when Natalie came.

"So Reznikov, you finally decided to pay me a visit. Before the meeting as well? What do you have for me." Natalie walked in the room with this energy Piper couldn't explain. She was like a Natalie was holding so much power, power Piper didn't understand.

"I think we need to discuss the growing rate of ferals." Red sat down on a stool and placed her hands together on the kitchen's island. Piper did the same as Alex stood on the other side of Red.

"Well yes, of course. That's what we're talking about at the meeting." Natalie smirked but once her eyes landed on Piper, her smirk faded. Red caught on to the look.

"She's with me."

"What are you doing Galina?" Natalie asked, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked at Piper as if she knew her, it was very unsettling to Piper.

Red sighed, "something I _longed_ for. Which doesn't concern you."

Natalie glanced at Piper again, she seemed defeated and turned her back on the three to pull out a few glasses, "you three up for a drink?" The two other vampires nodded but Piper wasn't sure, she was still thinking about how quickly Natalie's expression changed once she noticed her, something was off about this situation and Piper wasn't sure of what to do about it.

Natalie poured the three some champagne and took a sip of her own glass. "What do we need to discuss Red?"

"You know what it is. Someone's doing unauthorized turnings."

Natalie nodded, she sat her glass down shrugging her shoulders. "I don't see what you want me to do about it. Whatever happens at the meeting we'll go on from there."

"Are you sure it's not your husband doing the bidding?"

Natalie glared at Red, "excuse me? You are not accusing my husband of being the traitor are you? He took a pat as did I." She paused, "and since you're blaming others how about you look at your own kids for fuck's sake, I know that girl's turning people."

"Tricia can't be everywhere at once! She returns the people she infects to me. I know when she's doing it and I'm handling it. But there's someone else." Red argued.

"You better look at the other members because I'm not turning anyone." Natalie clenched her jaw, "I think those things are disgusting anyway. Plus, no one gets my pity."

"Can you promise me to keep an eye out?" Red asked, Natalie chuckles dryly.

"Red, you should focus on stopping your little hero than worrying about my clan. I know for a fact that no one under my power will do that. If you suddenly forgot, my people were attacked just last week."

Red thought for a moment, she started to drink her champagne.

"You can't blame me for causing trouble when you have _her _in my house." Natalie stared at Piper, the blonde stared down at her champagne and forced herself to drink.

Red stood up.

Piper followed her step and stood up as well, unsure of what to do.

"You can't blame me for wondering Nat." Red gives her a smile, "the babies are always blamed first."

Natalie hard expression falls as she smiles back, "you're not so old yourself. But I meant what I said. We aren't the bad guys here."

Red nods, "I should be going." She looked toward Piper, "I have a debriefing to handle."

Natalie nods and soon the three are out of her house. Piper couldn't believe it just ended like that. One minute she's getting champagne, the next there's this argument, then smiles and farewells. Piper came up to one conclusion tonight.

Vampires are weird.

"So that… Happened." Piper stated awkwardly, the two vampires were walking ahead of her quietly.

Red turned to her, "it's hard not to blame her. She's young."

"Oh, how old?" Piper asked.

"One hundred and fifty."

"Woah. A real baby." Piper heard Alex chuckle at her remark.

"I know that was sarcasm. But I'm serious, she's the youngest out of all of the council members. Young enough to cause issues without thinking. Think of it as if she's in her teenage years." Red explained.

"So she's basically in a rebellion stage." Piper said.

"Yes. Around that age we all have done some… Unthinkable things." Red trailed on.

"I have a question." Piper says, "where are we going now?"

"Your debriefing." Red seen the fear mixed in with confusion on Piper's face, "it's not going to hurt you. I promise. It's-"

A blood curdling scream interrupts Red and the three watch a woman sink further on a bench as another one of those terrifying ferals hovered over her.

"Fuck." Alex cursed as she sprinted toward the two.

* * *

A/N the reviews inspired me to write this lol and by the way this story is inspired by a reading game called choices, if you've read my other reads you wouldn't be surprised lol. But i hope you enjoyed this chapter, mwuah


	3. A World With Vampires

_"I have a question." Piper says, "where are we going now?"_

_"Your debriefing." Red seen the fear mixed in with confusion on Piper's face, "it's not going to hurt you. I promise. It's-"_

_A blood curdling scream interrupts Red and the three watch a woman sink further on a bench as another one of those terrifying ferals hovered over her._

_"Fuck." Alex cursed as she sprinted toward the two._

* * *

Piper wasn't sure if she was amazed or more terrified at Alex's speed. It looked so effortless and sort of majestic. Piper felt her feet stuck on the ground as she stood next to Galina who watched Alex do her thing.

As Alex grabbed the feral by its neck, catching it off guard it stretches its arms behind itself to scratch at Alex who staggers back but still holding a tight grip on the beast. She uses all her force to break one of the creature's arms. She slams her foot right against the back of the Feral's knee while forcing it's head to smash against the bench.

"Oh my god!" Piper gasped, her eyes then landed to the woman who screamed and woah, Piper really didn't need that sight tonight.

The beast growled at Alex, still keeping up a fight as she held it's head down against the bench. Alex reached for her back when the monster moves at another impossible speed right in front of Piper's eyes. The beast used it's other good arm to grip Alex's side, it then lifts her with its one arm and throws her hard against the other woman.

Piper held back a scream but that didn't stop the monster from meeting her eyes. It's terrifying gaze was like fuel to the fear in Piper's heart as she worriedly turned to Galina, the older woman was so calm, almost as if she hadn't seen that monster kill a woman in front of them.

The creature suddenly bolts straight at Piper letting the drool fly out it's mouth as she backed away. Piper was one step to completely running when Alex came back for another round. She shoved a dagger straight through the beast's forehead.

The two were just a few inches away from Piper, she held in a breath as she watched the feral fall to the ground, and like the first one it blows to ashes.

"Vause. You were slow." Galina raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you see that thing?" Alex panted, "I'm only one person." Galina sighed, she turned away from the two.

"We should go."

"Okay, no!" Piper crossed her arms, "that's it?"

Galina looked almost confused by this question, which also made Piper confused. Did they forget the dead woman dripping blood on the bench just a few feet away from them?

Piper practically threw her hands toward the dead woman. "There is a dead woman right there!" She whispered panickedly.

"I know that." Red glanced toward the woman, she then looked back at Piper. "We need to go. Dawn's going to be coming soon."

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Piper asked, she didn't follow Red and the Russian woman noticed, she turned to Alex who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Call the police will you?"

Alex groaned, "uh!" She lifted up her shirt to reveal a nasty wound. Piper winced.

"You'll be fine." Red shrugged it off, "call for that woman. Afterwards you know where to meet us." Red then turned on her heel and started to walk out of the park, Piper hesitantly followed her, still having no idea where they were going.

All she knew was that she's about to meet a woman named Sophia.

* * *

Piper soon found out where they were going. Red lead her to a side entrance of some museum she hasn't visited yet. There was a small pad that Red quickly typed in some password Piper couldn't catch.

As the night draws on Piper was quite surprised at how she's still pretty okay after all of this. She just found out about vampires! And yeah maybe one of two tried to attack her but this was something she was looking for in her already finished life. Something to live for.

"What are we doing here?" Piper whispered behind Red, they were now standing in a library. Piper loved reading more than anything but after everything that she just took in, she'd rather sleep than read more.

The library looked very, very old though. Dusk clinging to every bookshelf as she observed the room. "Is this library open to the public?" Piper asked, Red shook her head.

"This is where the _true_ history stays." Red continued to walk toward a woman sitting at a table, she had a book and hand and seemed to focus only on that.

Piper shivered at that response. _The true history?_ Piper could only hope that one day she'll get her hands on any of the books there.

The woman at the table looked up at them, and at the sight of Piper she almost immediately stood up with a very startled look on her face.

"What is she doing here?"

Piper frowned, had she met this woman before?

Red holds her hand up to stop Sophia. "I will explain later. But I believe I called for a session."

Sophia shakes her head, "no. No. I'm not touching one of those." She turned her back to Red and the Russian woman held her hand up indicating to stay there, Piper nodded quietly as Red follows Sophia.

"Burset! Please. I need this." Red whispered.

"Why'd you bring her here?! She knows where I am now. Do you know how hard it was hiding from those monsters?!" Sophia whispers back harshly.

"She's not like them."

"How do you know?" Sophia glanced toward Piper, the blonde was already wondering through the bookshelves.

"She didn't know anything about us." Red replied, "she's not dangerous."

"Then why did you bring her here?" Sophia crossed her arms.

"Because I can tell she's curious. And curiosity leads to dangerous and careless choices." Red turned back to see Piper pulling out one of the old books.

"If she doesn't know now then why can't we just let it go? She has no proof of any of this." Sophia couldn't lie, just the sight of Piper sparked this fear she had held inside her for far too long.

"She can tell dangerous people who have proof to believe her." Red replied, Sophia knew who those dangerous people are, every vampire has to know…

Sophia only knew one thing, that Piper was dangerous.

"I have a plan." Red muttered, Sophia sighed.

"Red. Don't let your grief get you into this mess." Sophia also knew another thing, Red was stubborn. If she wanted something done it'll be done, whether she has to get through a million obstacles to complete it. Sophia could also be like that, but even she knew whatever Red was planning would only cause more trouble.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Red asked, she was in no mood to talk about emotions at this point. She has a mission to finish.

And she'd be damned if she lets Piper ruin it.

"Fine." Sophia sighed, "just bring her here."

Once Piper was brought over there was a long silence eating away at the three. That was until Red cleared her throat.

"This is Sophia. Keeper of this library, and Sophia, this is Piper." Red introduces. Piper stretched her arm out for a handshake but Sophia dismissed it by turning around and started walking.

"So uh." Piper cleared her throat awkwardly, "you have a nice collection of books here."

Sophia shrugged, "well, it is _our_ history." She turns to glance at Piper for a second. "A lot of dark things that a person _can't_ forget." Her voice was bitter, _jeez, I guess someones in a bad mood. _Piper thought.

Sophia led them to a more secluded spot of the library, she pulled out a two chairs and sat down in one. She uses one of her hands to tell Piper to sit in front of her. This part of the library seemed to be a bit darker, Piper let out a nervous breath.

"Don't be nervous." Sophia says, "it's not going to hurt you." She places both her hands on both sides of Piper's face. "It's a quick procedure."

"You won't feel anything." Red reminded.

"What do you mean?" Piper pulled back slowly, "what she is going to do?" She turned to Red.

Sophia sighed. "Debriefing a psychic art I've mastered in the course of my travels. It requires discipline and focus, so please don't move so much?" Sophia reached her hands out again but Piper stands up.

"What the hell?" She rubbed her head, "you're… You're…" She looked toward Red, "You're trying to erase my memory?"

"It's best if you don't remember what you saw tonight." Red says, "I'm afraid it's not safe for us." Red glanced at Sophia, "There can be issues with more people knowing about us."

Piper shook her head, "no…"

"It's not just about protecting my people. It's about keeping you safe as well." Red explained.

Piper glanced between the other two women in the room. Tonight may have been confusing as hell and a bit terrifying but Piper got to see so much she'd probably never see again. In the back of her head, she wasn't sure how this night would end, and she had even thought that they'd just kidnap her and keep her hostage or something.

But this...

This was worse.

Okay yeah, maybe being held hostage is awful but Piper would rather be aware of this vampire world than her waiting to die any day now living the same routine. She had already lived her life now, she would die happy having the memories of meeting the supernatural.

"So this whole night." Piper paused, "you told me anything I wanted to know because you knew this was all temporary?" Piper looked around the library, all the secrets she could know were all here. The real truths of the world. "Why'd you even take me to Natalie's? What was the point?"

"You took her to Natalie?" Sophia asked.

Red ignored her Sophia and focused on Piper, "you can still live your life and continue what you've been doing to be happy. My world is dangerous, and I was right about you." She paused, "you're innocent." Red's eyes softened. "Someone like you does not belong in my world. And I was relieved that you didn't know about any of this."

"And how would I know?" Piper questioned, her thoughts running back to Red's office. "I know you know something. So if I'm going to forget it all just tell me that then."

Red thought for a few seconds, she kept her eyes on Piper. "I'm offering you a chance to get back to your life. Your safe and secure life. Do you consent?"

Piper was a little astonished that she was given a chance to say no. But she bit her tongue to think about everything that's happened tonight. And, she was going to stick to that no.

"No." Piper let out a nervous breath.

Red raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"I said no." Piper repeated. "I've lived a life in a world I thought was simple. It had its flaws and it's very flawed people but it's all I knew. But then I was given a chance to see what the world really is. The secret truths that people don't know, I want to know. Who knows how long I'd be here… Who knows how long I have until I finally kick the bucket. Tonight was scary and absolutely crazy but it's one of the best nights I've had in a long time."

Red stood in silence, taking in everything that Piper had told her. Red definitely hadn't planned for this tonight to happen like this, and right now as she stood in this empty old library she saw Piper's eyes filled with determination.

"I want to be apart of your world." Piper added, "maybe I could help you around the office or something… Maybe take care of your shop." She heard Red snort, "or not." Piper mumbled, "but whatever you need… I want to help."

Sophia stayed quiet as well, if it were up to her she wouldn't let Piper have a choice in this matter. It might sound a little harsh but Sophia wouldn't even look at Piper if Red had never brought her. Piper has a title that every vampire either feared or hated her because of it.

"What you've seen tonight was just a glimpse of my world, aren't you afraid?" Red asked, a little skeptical of the blonde.

"Yes." Piper admitted. "I'm honestly a little intimidated by you." Red smirked. "But everything's a little scary, it just depends if it's worth it. I want to know more about the ferals… I want to help you stop them so that maybe we won't have to see another person die in front of us. I want to help accomplish one more thing before I'm gone."

Red stares at Piper, she seemed to see right through the younger woman. She seemed like she meant everything she said. But even if she meant this, Red knew the risks.

She knew them and yet, she took it.

"Okay."

Sophia stood up, "really?" She stared confusingly at Red.

Red nods. "You can keep your knowledge of tonight." Red watched Sophia shook her head regretfully. "No one's chosen to not get debriefed before."

"Because they don't get a cho-"

Red immediately interrupts the Keeper, "you can always choose to get debriefed Piper. At any time. But I believe I should give you a chance." Red sends a slight nod toward Sophia. "Thank you for your help Burset. I hope to see you soon. Go on without me Piper, I'll stay for a second."

Piper turned to look at another shelve, "we're leaving already?! But look at this place! It's filled with so much that I'd love to read."

Red chuckled, "aren't you tired?"

Piper shook her head, "I'm running on adrenaline."

"We can always come back. But I think you've found out enough tonight."

Piper gives Red a gentle smile, "yeah, you're right." She wasn't going to fight against it. She was already going to keep her memory and didn't want to push it. Piper starts walking toward the entrance as Sophia grabbed her arm.

"Red, I'm begging you to be careful with that girl. I don't think this will end well." Sophia eyes filled with worry, Red frowned.

"It already ended when my boys were taken."

Red pulls away from Sophia and follows Piper out the library.

Piper and Red met up with Alex right after they left the library. Red went over the events that happened and she seemed a little hesitant about Piper now, Piper noticed a strange look on Alex's face after she found out Piper was going to keep her memory.

The trio were walking past the park as a ambulance and a few other cars surrounded the it. Then there was a ring coming from Alex's pocket. She pulls it out to answer and immediately her face was distraught.

"Yes, Red's with me." Alex answered, "okay. We'll be there soon." She hangs up.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Gina called…"

"Please tell me it's not about Nicky messing with those girls again." Red sighed. "That girl does not know how to keep it in her pants."

"No, it's not that." Alex paused, "there are ferals at the camp."

"What?" Red stopped walking, "how?!"

"I-I don't know! Someone cut one of the fences and a bunch of those fuckers started running in." Alex was about to walk faster toward the camp but Red stopped her. She pulled her back by the arm, confused, Alex pulled back.

"What are we waiting for? We have to make sure everyone's okay."

"I will make sure everyone's okay." Red glanced toward Piper, "you take her home and stay with her."

"Are you serious? Piper will be fine." Alex argued.

Red pushed Alex back a bit, getting out of earshot from Piper.

"Don't you find it a bit of a coincidence that ferals are attacking my camp when I'm gone? I've been there all night until, well, this." Red whispered, "I need you to keep an eye out for her while i figure out who put this trap on me."

"What if it's a trap?" Alex mumbled. "What if you were right about her-"

"It's not. And I definitely don't have time to convince another vampire of this. You trust my word right?" Red asked, Alex hesitantly nodded.

"You know I wouldn't ask this of anyone else, not even Nicky." Red added. "I trust that you can hold your own... If I'm wrong about her."

"Fine." Alex muttered.

"When she's asleep, come back to camp." And with that Red was on her way to the prison. Alex watched her go and slowly turned back to Piper.

"Lead the way." Alex says, Piper quietly nods and the walk to her apartment was deadly silent.

* * *

When Piper unlocked her apartment door she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Piper! Where the hell have you be-"

Polly stops talking to eye Alex down.

"Uh… Hi?" Alex waved awkwardly.

"What's this?" Polly crossed her arms while keeping her eyes on Alex.

"Polly this is Alex, Alex… Polly." Piper introduced.

"I see." Polly turns to Piper, "was I interrupting something?" She asked with a knowing smile resting on her lips. Piper had once told Polly about her adventures playing on the other field and Polly was extremely supportive.

"No we're not-" Piper was interrupted by Alex.

"Oh no it's okay, we weren't planning much anyway." Alex throws her arm around Piper's neck and pulled her close. Polly cocked an eyebrow.

"Right." Piper muttered.

"Okay." Polly's eyes travelled down Piper's clothes, "please tell me you weren't on a date looking like that."

"We weren't-" Piper, again was cut off by Alex.

"I told her to wear something casual." Alex smiled.

"You seem formal." Polly eyed Alex's red clothing.

"Polly, why are you here?" Piper asked a little too urgently. Polly sighed, she walked over to Piper's couch and the two followed.

"Pete and I broke up."

Pete was a guy Polly had met during college. He matched her crazy personality, with those two together you're bound to have a good time. But as everyone grows up, things change. And their personalities clashed and soon, being around the two would be unbearable.

That's what Piper would hear anyway, she was away traveling so she spent less time with those two. But even on phone calls Piper could tell that the once happy couple wouldn't stay together for long.

"Oh, well isn't that a relief?" Piper sat on one side of Polly and Alex sat on the other.

Polly sighed, "I thought so." She paused, "I broke up with him for a reason but I still miss him. That's stupid isn't it?" Polly buried her face in her hands.

"No." Alex answered before Piper could, Piper raised her eyebrow at the woman. "It's not stupid. I don't know your situation or anything but sometimes you have to break up for the greater good." Alex's eyes filled with vulnerability and Piper could see it.

Polly also turned to look at Alex, "but what if it's a mistake? Am I supposed to suffer because I got scared and wanted to back off?"

"If it's meant to be… It'll happen again." Alex shrugged.

"What were you scared of?" Piper asked, her best friend turned to look at her and Piper felt her heart break. Polly was never an emotional woman unless she was intoxicated. So seeing her like this was definitely a tight squeeze to the heart.

"Of him leaving me." Polly replied.

"So you did it first?" Piper sighed, "Pol…"

"I know! I know it wasn't the best idea but…" Polly bit her lip, she leaned on Piper letting the silent tears roll down her cheeks.

"I know what you're feeling." Alex spoke after a few moments. "I had to leave someone too."

"Why?" Polly sniffed.

"To protect myself." Alex admitted, she shared a look with Piper.

"How'd you get over it?" Polly asked.

Alex looked away from the two, "I don't think I ever did." She stayed quiet for a few seconds before looking at the two other girls in the room, they were looking back at her waiting for her to continue. "But I busied myself with things and it started to be easy without her."

Polly sat up, pulling herself away from Piper. "I hope my best friend's making it easy without her too." She says a little too protectively with crossed arms.

Alex chuckled, her eyes catching Piper's. "She does."

Polly smiled, and soon the three spend a few minutes watching some show neither of them understood when Polly let out a yawn. "I shouldn't keep you guys…" She stood up, "goodnight Pipe, I'm officially stealing your bed." Before Piper could protest, Polly was already making her way in the blonde's room.

And now Piper and Alex sat on the couch, in a sorta awkward silence.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" Piper asked.

"No thanks, but I'll come with you."

Piper thought that was a little odd but shrugged it off regardless. Once the two were in the kitchen Piper pulled out a beer. As she popped it open she caught on the Alex just staring at her.

"Was it true?" The blonde asked, growing curious of Alex's love life. "Leaving that girl."

Alex nodded, "unfortunately."

"Why'd you leave her?" Piper took a sip of beer.

"It was for the best." Alex replied vaguely.

"You're awfully vague." Piper responded after another sip of beer.

"Let's say i was a fool for thinking i could last with anyone." Alex let out this dry chuckle that she tried to hide whatever pain she felt with. But Piper could read through her by just looking into her eyes, they spoke of a story that Piper would love to hear one day.

Piper sat down her beer on the counter and walked up to the other woman. Piper felt this sudden confidence and placed both her hands on Alex's face. "Maybe you haven't found the right person yet." Piper whispered. The two were inches apart but Alex pulled back slowly, she cleared her throat.

"You should get some sleep. I need to get back to camp."

Piper bit her lip, she was surprised that was actually still standing up. Her adrenaline was starting to run low and her eyes were getting too heavy to keep open. She nodded silently in agreement and the two walked out the kitchen, Piper turned to see Alex opening the door.

"Wait." Piper called out.

Alex turned to face her.

"Am i going to see you again?"

Alex smirked, "we'll see." Alex closed the door behind her and Piper walked over to lock it. She leaned against the door with a half smile. Piper then walked over to her room and pushed Polly aside and laid down.

As Piper closed she thought about the new part of the world.

A world with Vampires.

* * *

**_a/n so this took like a whole week lol, but heeeey, Piper might have found out about the secret of vampires but she also has a secret she isn't aware about yet._****_Hope you guys enjoy!_**


	4. Jail Cells

Piper couldn't express how jovial she was once she woken up. At first, she was groggily wiping away at her eyes as Polly continued to mumble in her sleep right next to her. After last night almost immediately after she hit the bed she was out like a light.

Her thoughts were clouded but once it all cleared, her mind fell on the new world she had witnessed last night. She nearly jumped out of bed with a new filled excitement. She hadn't been this happy waking up in forever.

"Ugh, Piper." Polly whined, Piper had gotten out of bed to rummage through her dresser and had no care in the world. And that caused a lot of noise!

Piper turned to Polly, "I have to go back to the shop today!" She turned around quickly to grab whatever outside she could make up. Polly sat up with a confused look.

"The shop? You mean that Russian store?" Piper nodded and Polly cocked an eyebrow. "Didn't you go there yesterday? Or was Alex your entire priority."

Piper ignored the hint of teasing in her best friend's voice and rolled her eyes. "There's just some unfinished business there."

Polly sighed, "well, I'd like to talk to you when you get back. You know, without your little girlfriend."

"What's wrong with Alex?" Piper asked, she quickly pulled up some jeans that were definitely Polly's.

"Nothing. Just, I want to talk to my friend again." There was this intense tone in her voice. She sounded so… Dejected. Piper didn't like the saddened tone of her voice and didn't like the fact that ahe believed things were normal between them. Yeah, she's spent a year traveling but she always made a time to call Polly.

Was Piper distancing herself?

Afterall, time was ticking for her.

"Yeah, okay." Piper replied back quietly. Once she got dressed she made herself presentable and she left her apartment door with more questions weighing on her mind.

But when Piper arrived to the shop she wouldn't lie, she was disappointed to see a "Sorry, we're closed." Sign in front of the store.

She actually stood there for a few minutes, just staring at the doors hoping that maybe someone was inside. Specifically _Alex_. Piper was gonna turn herself around and walk back to her apartment but she stopped after she heard someone walking toward her.

"Hello Piper, thought I'd see you here."

Piper whipped her head to see a chubby man with white/greyish hair. He wore a really nice suit with his hands tucked in his pocket. He also had a gentle smile resting on his lips as he stopped in front of Piper.

"How do you know my name?" She asked the stranger.

He seemed hesitant on his answer, almost as if he wasn't sure of what to say.

"Galina."

Piper let herself relax a bit at the older woman's name. But still, this man didn't look exactly friendly…

"Oh! Well uh." Piper paused, "I was hoping she'd come in today." She pointed to the closed shop.

"She thought you'd come. But she has a lot to handle with the… _Ferals_."

Piper nodded in understanding. "I heard about that…"

"You _heard_ about a lot last night, hm?" There was a sense of bitterness in his voice, Piper suddenly grew nervous. He was most likely a vampire, but Piper could easily tell just by his choice of clothing. _How come vampires dressed so nicely?_

Piper says with a nod, "yes. I'm also very grateful."

"Is that so?" The man chuckled, "I'd think someone of your power would be… Upset."

"What do you mean?"

The man sighed, silently dismissing the topic. "How about I take you to Sam's Bar?"

Piper furrowed her eyebrows. Besides learning about the supernatural she also learned that Vampires can be very secretive.

The man's eyes widened for a second before he reaches his hand out for Piper to take. "Where are my matters? I'm Sam Healy." Piper slowly took his hand, his were much larger and felt rough against her skin.

"I'm assuming you're a friend of Galina's?" Piper withdrew her hand from the older man. He gave her a firm nod with a tight smile.

"I would say my relationship with Galina is more like business partners than anything else." He replied.

"Oh? You work with her?" Piper asked, "at her shop?"

Sam shook his head, he looked down at his wrist watch for a second. "You know, I'm sure you have a head swarming with questions so how about we head to my bar? We can discuss this more deeply."

Piper wasn't sure whether to trust this guy or not but she took out her phone to see that it had already been the afternoon.

Had she been asleep that long?

Before her words could catch up with her she gave Sam a nod. And before the blonde knew it, she was following the neatly dressed man to a bar.

* * *

Piper wasn't too impressed by the bar, but it looked liked any typical bar. There were four other people inside the bar enjoying their own drinks and a bartender who held a charming smile. The bartender was a fairly young looking guy with decent skin to make a woman fall easy.

After Piper took her seat at the bar the man came over to her with a rag in hand, wiping the counter down in a swift movement.

"Hey, what can I get you today?" He asked, his eyes then fixate on Sam who walked in a few minutes after Piper did. Apparently, he had a guest to talk to.

"Mr. Healy? What brings the boss in today?" The guy asked.

"Just wanted to have a chat with one of Galina's… _New projects."_ He glanced toward Piper.

Piper awkwardly looks away while clearing her throat. "Can I have a Margarita?" The young man nodded quickly and leaves the two alone for a minute. Sam sat beside Piper turning his stool to face her. Piper could tell there was something up about this guy.

"So, Ms. Piper. How do you feel about…. _My world__?"_

Piper stayed quiet for a second, trying to gather all her thoughts. "I'm not sure yet." She replied, "I'd like to know more about this world, I've never thought for a second was real." Piper noticed this sorta doubtful look in Sam's eyes, almost as if he didn't believe her.

"You've never heard of us?" He asked, "not even from family?"

Piper frowned, "what do you mean?"

Sam didn't answer, he just stared at Piper then at the counter. Piper was going to repeat her question until the bartender came back sliding the glass cups to her. She quickly took a few gulps to try and mask the uncomfortable feeling she felt right now.

"There are a lot of bad people in this world Piper." He spoke, he didn't look at Piper but she knew his eyes were dull. His voice cold. "Bad people who _start_ things and will stop at nothing until it's finished."

"I'm sure in all worlds there are people like that." Piper replied, taking a few more sips.

Sam turned to her, his face filled with sorrow. "Maybe so." He paused, "I'm sure you're a good person Piper. But in my world… Both our worlds… You sometimes have to be the bad person."

Before Piper could react, Sam raises his hand in the air and the sound of people approaching makes Piper jerk her head to the other people in the bar. Their eyes were now blood red and they were walking straight at her, she turned back to Sam to see the guy reaching for her half empty margarita while taking a sip.

Piper pushed herself off the stool but two pairs of hands grab at her arms. Piper opened her mouth to let out a scream but something was stuffed in to block it out by another person. Piper went full ragdoll and drop to the floor but the two who held her were persistent and held her up right.

Her eyes pleaded toward the bartender who came around the bar. He stood beside Sam with a frown.

"Take her to the cells." Sam ordered.

"M-mr Healy… You know what Red said-"

Sam interrupted the guy. "John, you follow after me not her. I'm doing what's right to _protect_ us." Sam jumped up from his stool pushing it back a little.

John took out a key from his shirt pocket and motioned for the people who held Piper to follow him.

Piper's muffled screams filled the silent bar as Piper was being dragged by two unfamiliar faces. John opened this door that led down to a few stairs. John turned to look at Piper with a frown.

He led Piper to a hall with jail cells on either side. There wasn't much light except the ones dangling from the ceiling so Piper could only see a few people who leaned against the bars.

Piper observed the people she passed by and could tell they've been there for a while. Piper felt her heart break at the sight of a little girl sitting alone in a jail cell.

Piper also passed a couple who were huddling together, she watched how they shivered.

The two arms that held Piper then stopped in front of a cell, John opened it and immediately a girl popped up from the shadows. Her eyes filled with red and her veins coloring themselves on her face.

"Woah!" John pulled out a dagger from his pocket and raised it up in the air. "Back!" He yelled weakly, the girl growled and lunged her hand forward. Something was holding her back though, a large chain around her neck.

"I said back!" John yelled louder and walked forward to the girl. She continuously tried to reach out to grab him but he takes ahold of one of her arms and slides the dagger across it creating a huge wound on the side of her arm.

She hissed in pain drawing her arm back toward herself. John turned to the people holding Piper and they push Piper inside.

"Sorry about that, she gets a little angry sometimes." John chuckles awkwardly, he clears his throat. "Uh, well. You'll be staying here for a few days so get comfortable." Before John could leave the cell Piper reached out to grab at his shirt and immediately she was stung twice.

"Mendez!" John pushed the man back.

"She was going to attack you." Mendez replied while glaring at Piper. The blonde was on the floor now cradling herself. John smoothly places a chain around Piper's wrist and stood up over her.

"Look, for what it's worth… I'm really sorry." John walked out of Piper's view and the jail cell slammed shut and soon footprints followed after.

* * *

It felt like hours had past as Piper sat in the cell. She stayed on the floor kind of afraid to move anywhere else due to the woman she's celled with. She didn't talk or make any effort to move, she faced a dark corner and stayed like that for a while now. Piper of course worried for the woman but she wasn't that confident to ask if the woman was okay.

But Piper couldn't take the cold floor anymore and sat up, she wanted to stand but right now she'll take it one at a time. The moment she moved the woman turned to face her with an incredible speed.

Piper held her heart feeling how rapidly it pumped.

"You don't have to be afraid." The woman's thick accent filled the gloomy cell. "I won't hurt you." She added in a mumble.

"What is this place?" Piper asked, her body involuntarily shook, trying to fight against the cold ground.

"I'm not sure." The woman replied, "but you are a council's prisoner now."

"Are you saying… Sam's a council member?"

The woman nodded, "you didn't know?"

"No… But for some reason I think I should've known a lot of things."

The woman bit her lip, "hm. You are human." She announced, "You shouldn't be down here with us."

"How come you guys are down here anyway? What did you do?" Piper had nothing but curiosity left in her brain. And she thought if she keeps her mind busy with other things her brain would forget that she's absolutely freezing.

"Someone else did this to me." The woman says, "someone else wanted to give me another chance. And sometimes I wished they did not."

"Are you apart of Sam's clan?"

"No." The woman glanced down at her arm, "I'm an outcast. Clanless they called it. When you're like me you aren't welcomed by the council. And i was a fool for thinking that someone would let me in."

Piper nodded.

After a few more seconds of silence Piper blew out a breath. "How long have you been here?"

The woman leaned back against the dark corner, almost becoming invisible to Piper. "Too long."

"How long are we going to stay here?"

The woman let out a sigh, deep down she didn't know the answer to that. So she replied the best she can.

"Time will tell."

Piper didn't know when she started crying but once she felt her tears fall on her arms and quickly wiped them away, a little forceful as well. The woman must've noticed because she moved closer to Piper well, close as she could.

Piper became more aware of the woman's long brown hair covering half her face. She wore loosely orange clothing. She looked a little intimidating but once she give Piper a half smile the blonde let herself relax.

The woman couldn't get into touching distance but Piper scooted closer to her and they huddle together as the cold air ran across their skin.

Piper pulled back a little to look at the woman in her eyes, "I'm Piper by the way… And you are?"

"Shani."

* * *

a/n the procrastination was real with this chapter, sorry it took so long lol but uhhh hope you guys like this one.(sorry if there are any mistakes)


	5. The Night After

"How is she?"

Alex asked a woman named Anita, she cradled a small girl in her arms trying to rock her into peace. Every now and then the child would shiver and let out a painful cry, she wouldn't have much time until she's one of _them_.

Last night was a painful battle to fight against those pesky ferals and there was great damage done to Red's clan. A lot of people were going to have the same fate as this little girl and Alex had never felt so guilty in her life before. As she watched Anita push some of the little girl's hair out of her face, her mind wandered back to earlier that night with Piper. She thought that if she left Piper earlier than she did she could've saved more people. She could've saved this girl.

"She'll be out soon." Anita answered in a soft voice, "poor thing. She was supposed to be taken to one of the other dorms but ran after seeing the ferals."

"Why was she taken out of here?" Alex remembered Red ordering Tricia to take the girl to this room, a holding cell it's called. It's a small room with three sets of bunk beds.

"Tricia thought the dorms would be saver, specifically the one where Mercy sleeps." Mercy was another young girl who lived at the old prison. She was one of the first people Tricia had turned. She was quiet and mostly kept to herself while only managing to make a few friends. She was also good with kids, which makes sense for Tricia to bring the little girl to her but also a pretty dumb idea.

"Of course she thought that." Alex rolled her eyes, "that girl will be the death of us all."

Anita chuckled, "don't be so harsh Vause, you were just like her."

"Not true. I didn't turn people."

"No, but you had the same look in your eyes. I know you wanted to." Anita sighed as her eyes fell on the girl in her arms, she was beginning to fall asleep.

Anita was a very adventurous person believe it or not. As Red started to grow busier with the new council duty and Tricia's latest conquests she stopped having time for the pale woman, and Anita could sense how alone Alex had felt. She offered a night out with the younger woman and soon it became a thing they'd always do a few times a month.

They've met people with the worst lives imaginable. They've witnessed how dark and cold the world was. Anita also realized how that look Alex once had was slipping away and the woman was becoming almost immune to the darkness of the world.

"But I never did." Alex replied in a low like whisper, "I was smart enough to hold restraints. Unlike her, I didn't cause issues for everyone else." Alex would tell anyone that she was very much annoyed with Tricia, the girl was young and had too much attitude. Not to mention how much trouble she's getting Red into by bringing in all these new people that Red's just supposed to fix.

"That's true." Anita replied, "but you can't blame a girl for having a heart."

Anita looked down at the girl again, she had stopped breathing. It'll be a matter of minutes before she changed and she couldn't bare to witness it. She got up from her bed and placed the small girl in Alex's arms. She gently places a hand on her cheek.

"Poor angel."

Alex sighed, "maybe this is what's best for her." Anita nodded quietly and walked back over to her bed. Alex walked out the room and made her way through the halls and into a closet where a secret door was hidden. She pushed the door open with one arm and was met with a few women chatting. They stopped after seeing Alex with the girl held securely in her arms.

"Don't tell me…" Lorna frowned, she was sitting beside Nicky with two other women, Carrie aka Boo and Tricia. Lorna stood up to look at the little girl, "no." Lorna cupped the girl's face. "She's too young."

"She didn't have much of a chance anyway." Alex glared toward Tricia.

"That's cold Vause." Nicky replied, she stood up to open another door that revealed what used to be a pool area that was now turned into a room where a vampire was born or died. Alex walked passed the group and spotted Red discussing something with another older vampire, Frieda.

"This is the last one." Alex announced as she came closer, both women turned to look at her.

"Hand her over." Red replied sadly, after taking the girl into her own arms she turned her back to Alex placing the girl on a bed, it was like the ones they have in medical but anyone who's down here has a high chance of not coming out.

Sometimes Red would leave people in here cuffed to their beds after being bit, either by Tricia or anyone else who felt the need to infect others. Ferals usually die out quickly after a few hours without blood.

Red wasn't a monster though, she left them there because she took a pact years ago to never kill again after her husband passed away. She wouldn't allow herself to get inside that dark space again but she also needed closure. Closure that Piper could give her.

"How long has she been out?" Frieda asked, Red only had a few members of her clan who were like her family. Don't mistake anything, Red will protect all those who follow her but that's due to having an obligation, she had promised to lead her husband's clan after his passing and she would never want to disappoint him.

Frieda was like family as well, she was an older woman with wise words and a surprisingly dark history. But hey, it's not like the council members could judge, most weren't any better.

"Only a few minutes." Alex answered.

"I hadn't started the ritual yet." Red mumbled, "I was going to handle her when I got back." Red gently plays a cuff around the girl's wrist, she slowly covers the girl up as well.

"It's probably best you didn't. Having a kid around here isn't the best option." Frieda glanced at the other beds with several people who were housed there. "What happened last night was a clear example."

"Hate to break this exciting conversation." Nicky approaches the women, "but Gloria's requesting a meeting today."

Gloria, she was another council member and one of the few that Red had actually liked. She was only a few years younger than Red and at the time, Red had been "mentoring" her.

Gloria was a broken person, much like Red. Maybe that's why they got along so well, both had lost their families.

"Well I'm a little busy. Tell her I can't meet today." Red replied, but Nicky sighed.

"She says it's urgent Red, I think you should go. We'll watch over everyone here." Nicky was like another daughter Red never had, there was a period in life were Red was angry, destructive. She and her husband were the monsters you feared.

But when she was pregnant, her husband and the other council members were already planning to end the vampire that turned them. Her husband was busy and Red longed for company which is how she found Alex, Alex was around for all of her children's births… And their deaths.

Alex seen this fury Red once had but the moment they came across Nicky, her eyes softened.

Nicky was homeless at the time due to her addiction to drugs. Nicky would hang around the shop sometimes looking for food or just a nice conversation. At the time Red hated the idea of kicking a child out of a home, especially after losing her own.

Alex liked having Nicky around, she was young and more around her age than the few vampires that were around at the time. Red felt proud of Nicky, she felt as though she was saving a child that needed a mother.

Then Nicky overdosed.

Alex found her in the back of Red's shop, sitting against a dumpster. She brought her in and Red immediately took action, it was like she couldn't lose Nicky. And fortunately, she didn't.

"Did she say where?" Red sighed, she took her attention away from the little girl to look at Nicky.

"Her restaurant."

Red nodded, she glanced toward Alex. "You're coming with me." She turned to Frieda, "you think you can watch over things here?"

"Of course I can." Frieda smiled, "go and get that meeting over with."

Red nodded as her response and walked over to Nicky, she placed a gentle hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I want you there with us."

Nicky smiled.

"Then I'll be there."

* * *

"Meet back here an hour or so." Red was the last to step out of the car, a woman replied with a firm nod and drove off once the three were walking inside _Mendoza's Corporation. _

"Here we are." Nicky stated, she could admit that the woman who owned this building was intimidating. Gloria was actually a pretty nice woman, but you knew better than to mess with her.

Gloria owns a pretty huge building, it has a private restaurant just for her and whoever she invites. Mendoza's Corporation is basically making better technically. Apart from making advanced technology Gloria and Red had been working on something that not any of the other council members know of.

It's going well by Red's reaction after Piper had finished taking pictures for the shop. Then the good news was washed away with all the bad that came after it.

"Thought I'd be waiting all night." Gloria jokes.

Red couldn't smile, she's been too distraught today. "What is this about?" Gloria immediately noticed Red's mood and put on her business face.

"Have a seat, let's eat." Gloria eyes land on the two other women who arrived, "I wasn't expecting extra company though." Just in time a cook arrives with a plate fresh for Red, Gloria whispers in the man's ears and he looks over to Nicky and Alex and nodded.

After the worker disappeared back to the kitchen the three took a seat. Red couldn't touch the food though, she wasn't hungry. And she could always grab a meal anytime of the day, most days she preferred it over blood.

"You know, I go nowhere without my girls." Red placed her hands on both of Alex and Nicky's hands, holding them.

"I see." Gloria smiled, soon though that smile went away only seconds after forming. "We have an issue to talk about."

Red sighed, she picked up a utensil to dig into her plate of food. "Please, no more ferals." She took a bite of her stake, "I already have to clean up their mess, I don't want to talk about it either."

Gloria nodded, "I've heard about that." The Latina placed down her utensil to interlock her fingers, "but there's another issue I've come across."

Red sighed, "what could possibly be wrong?"

"I saw Sam by your shop earlier."

Red nods, "I wanted him to check on it."

"With Chapman?" Gloria asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She was there?"

The Latina nodded, "and he took her away. Is he a part of your plan too?" Gloria knew of this plan because Red trusted the woman. She made this plan grieving alongside Gloria.

"No. He probably just took her away." Red dismissed, "You know the only people who know in depth about our plan are you and me." The two women beside Red stayed silent, of course they wanted to know what the Russian woman had in store but once Red tells you to drop the conversation you drop it.

Though Nicky remains persistent and got only a few words from Red. Which was, "_to take back what was taken."_

"This isn't our plan anymore." Gloria says, she looked away to avoid the hurt look in Red's eyes. "I don't want anything to do with this."

"You're abandoning ship?" Red asked, her voice laced with vulnerability.

"If it makes anything better… I want you to reconsider this as well."

Red scoffed, "why? You don't think I can finish it on my own?"

"I didn't say that." Gloria paused, "I'm saying that this plan is a bad idea."

"You didn't think that when we discussed this."

"That was in the past Red." Gloria sighed, "and I can't act on my hurt feelings anymore. Neither can you."

"Don't tell me what to do. You can bail on our mission all you want, but you will never stop me from finishing what I have to do." Red stood up. "I have to go."

"Red." Gloria interrupted Red's movement, she had her back turned to the other women but turned her head a little, waiting for Gloria to speak.

"That girl has nothing to do with what happened to you. Just because your mad at _him_ doesn't mean you have to take it out on her. She doesn't deserve that."

Red stayed quiet for a few seconds, gathering is many thoughts she wanted to say but she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Vause, Nicky… Let's go."

"But our food-" Nicky was interrupted by Red.

"Let's go. Now."

Nicky sighed but obeyed regardless, Alex followed as well. She knew better than to say anything snarky when the older woman was in a mood.

"We'll go to the shop and get you something. Call Norma will you?" Red told Nicky, the curly haired woman nodded and pulled out her phone, she walked behind the other two as she dialed the number.

"Mendoza isn't wrong, you know." Alex says but in a low voice, "I'm not trying to crush your dreams or whatever but think about it, Piper isn't at fault here." Alex tried to reason with the older woman but Red wasn't having it.

"Are you questioning my plan?" Red asked, "because you know better than to even suggest I rethink things."

"Red-"

"Norma's going to be here soon." Nicky cut in, "we should wait outside." Red nodded and walked ahead of the two girls. Nicky placed her hand on Alex's back.

"Just let it go Vause. You know what it's like to get on her bad side." Alex nodded quietly and followed Nicky outside the building where right on time Norma comes pulling up.

The drive to Red's shop was silent, but you could feel the tension. Even Norma, who's a mute tried to start a conversation by pointing at things they passed by. Nicky of course played along but that soon stopped after Norma parked at Red's shop.

"Don't take hours to get one thing Nicky. We're in and we're out, got that?" Red didn't wait for Nicky's reply and got out of the car.

The trio made it outside the shop's doors when they hear a voice.

"Where is she?"

Alex whipped her head to see Polly storming up to them.

"Who are you?" Red asked, a little unconcerned.

"I'm Polly Harper, AKA Piper's best friend."

Red stopped jangling the keys in the door and stared at Polly, she raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here?"

"I'm the one asking questions here Miss." Polly crossed her arms, adding attitude to her voice. "Piper hasn't answered my texts or calls and has been out all night. Last time I saw her she said she's going to this place." Polly motioned toward the shop.

"Now cut the shit, where is she?" Polly asked.

Alex shared glances with Red, and from the looks in her eyes she knew Red had no idea. And the reality of this all was,

Piper is _Missing_.

* * *

_a/n sorry if that took like years to upload lOl but im having living situations lately so I've been a little busy to write, but i hope you enjoy this__chapter, you'll see Piper in the next_.


	6. Clanless

"So? Where is she?" Polly asked the three women.

After finding out Piper had been absent for a few hours, Red invited Polly inside. They stood in the small shop in complete silence, unsure of what to do or say next. Nicky on the other hand had grabbed whatever she wanted from the shop and started snacking away, Red rolled her eyes.

"The shop's been closed the entire day." Red announced, Polly's glaring eyes shift from Nicky to her. "Her disappearance has nothing to do with us." Red adds. Polly send daggers at the older woman, not believing her for a second.

"This doesn't make any sense." Polly rubs her temples, "this was my only lead and it's not worth anything." The three vampires shared a nervous look, then the memory of meeting Gloria earlier that night came back to Red. The Russian only let out a sigh as she thought about a certain man who would be apart of this, Sam Healy.

Red motions for Alex to come closer and whispered to the taller woman, "Sam has her."

Alex cocked an eyebrow, "how can you be sure?"

"Well, Gloria saw him with her earlier. And you know how the others feel about a Chapman. He probably thinks keeping her in his little sick prison will protect us." Red explained, Once Alex nodded, Red nodded her head toward Nicky and the trio walks over to the door.

"What's going on?" Polly asked.

Ignoring her question, Red whispers to Nicky. "You watch over her, we'll bring Chapman back." Nicky whined but regardless turned her back to the two and walked over to Polly, whispering something that seemed to have only worsened Polly's attitude.

"What? Okay no way, I'm going with you." Polly took a few steps towards the two women. Red sent a look to Nicky, the younger woman sighed and roughly caught Polly by the neck. As she struggled to hold her back, Red said.

"Take her to the back. We'll get Chapman."

* * *

The streets of the New York City wasn't so busy at night. Almost a sense of calmness wash over the streets and sidewalks which both Alex and Red walked on. The trip to Sam's bar wasn't long and soon the duo were standing in the middle of an empty bar, awaiting for Sam to arrive. Red wasn't necessarily tired, but she wanted more than anything to get back to her family. They needed her at this very moment but she found herself having her arms crossed while tapping her foot on the wooden floorboards in a very old bar.

"I wasn't expecting you." Sam came back from a back room, he brought out another glass of alcohol and offered it toward her.

"Where is she?" Red asked impatiently, she didn't bother to look at the alcoholic drinks.

Sam still had his arm outstretched, "what do you mean?"

"Don't pretend. I have eyes everywhere Sam, so release Chapman. I know you have her." Sam took back the drink after noticing the woman wouldn't take it. He stares at Red for a few seconds, seemingly debating on what to do. His eyes then land on Alex, acknowledging her by offering the drink.

Alex glance towards Red who only kept her glare on Sam, the younger vampire simply shook her head. Sam shrugged, and drunk the shot.

"What's your deal with her anyway?" The man asked, after drinking his shot he handed over the two small glasses to his men. He walked closer, lowering his voice as he spoke. "I'm doing us a favor." he muttered, Red could smell the strong alcohol rushing to her nose. He brought one hand to the Russian's shoulder.

"That girl is dangerous." He paused, he stumbled a bit but managed to keep a steady balance. "I'm taking care of our problem." He slurs.

Red rolls her eyes, "Get ahold of yourself." She pushed his hand off her shoulder. "I won't ask again." Red says threateningly, "You owe me respect for what my husband did. Without me, you wouldn't be here." Red whispers back, a smug smile tugging at her lips.

"Now, you should be glad I don't go down there and release all your little toys. Release her now." The woman demanded, Sam could only sigh as he decided not to rebel. The man turned to his servants and indicated with his finger to get Piper, they walked to the back where the blonde was presumably.

Alex wondered what was going through Piper's mind, the blonde must've been scared. Alex wasn't so sure as to why she worried so much, she may have not shown it but she felt it. She had just met the blonde and practically saved her life twice. Maybe it was the fact that Piper was extremely important to Red, or possibly because Alex may have been just a little interested.

Piper's gorgeous, Alex would admit. Piper has these pretty ocean eyes and blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. If the two were on different circumstances, Alex wouldn't mind spending a _special_ night with her.

It felt like minutes past as they waited for Piper's appearance. Alex almost felt relieved once Sam's men came back into view, but soon that relief washed away as they held onto another man who certainly wasn't Piper.

"Where is she?" Red inquired. The men glance at each other seemingly debating which one should talk.

"You heard her." Sam adds, "Where's the girl?"

"Sir, we could only find Mr. Bennett." One man informs, Red shared a look with Alex.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked John, the guy was much smaller than Sam's other men and practically pleaded with his eyes for them to let him go. Once they did, John straightened himself up and cleared his throat.

"They, uh, escaped Sir." John scratched the back of his neck. "_Zelda_ has freed them."

* * *

The van was incredibly dark, people brushed up against one another at every turn the vehicle took. Small chatter erased some of the tension that had built up when all the bodies were being piled up inside the van. Piper sat closely to her cellmate, Shani was oddly comforting. Shani had told Piper to remain calm, even though she was practically trapped in a small space with people who drink blood for a living.

"That was about twenty rescues today! Good work team!" The redhead who had released Shani and Piper spoke over the group, she held a dying lantern which was the only light source. As the redhead continued to speak, Shani whispered.

"That's Zelda. A friend of mine I've known for a while." Shani explained, Piper nodded as she listened to Zelda speak.

"Our next stop is a safe house of mine, I'll recommend you y'all to stay the night but I understand if you want to return to your homes." Zelda observes the faces of everyone in the van, some were apart of her team and others were the new rescues she was hoping would join her cause. Zelda was fairly known by the council, she caused mischief and found any way to protest against them.

But she wasn't just some troublemaker the council labels her as, to others, she's a hero. Being clanless herself, she had always believed that others like her should be given a chance to live. Being clanless came with the possibility of becoming a feral, becoming a zombie that had no other plans than to kill anyone they came across.

"What about the Sanctuary?" Shani asked, "Are we not going there tonight?"

Zelda shook her head, "I'm sure you all are tired. The Sanctuary is very far from here plus, it's a little crowded now. I would rather you all sleep in one of my safe houses instead of a moving van that seems to be driving on rocks."

Shani nodded.

As the ride continued, Piper wasn't in the slightest tired. Maybe it was because her body was beginning to get used to her now messed up sleep schedule or the fact that she was in a van with vampires. Probably the latter.

A few more minutes later is when the van stopped, Zelda stood up while helping others to their feet. Piper had rested her head on Shani's shoulder but sat up once the doors popped open. Outside the van were two people, a man and a woman with short hair smiled at their new guests. The woman lead the people out as the guy stayed beside the vehicle with Zelda.

"Stella will handle the count." The man says.

"That's great, thanks."

Piper and Shani were the last to leave the van, the man eagerly hugged the woman.

"It's good to see you back." The man smiled, both hands were on Shani's upper arms.

Shani smiled back, her eyes followed the woman who had been leading the others. "You replaced me?"

The man chuckled, "We would never. But you were a big help to us, we needed someone in the meantime."

Zelda nodded, "Stella's been an amazing help. Hope you two can get along." The woman teased, her eyes land on Piper and she actually takes her in for the first time. "Well, hey there."

"This is Piper." Shani introduced, "fully human by the way."

"She is?! Oh god, We could've dropped you off if you wanted." Zelda then raised an eyebrow. "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?"

Piper shook her head, "but apparently a lot of… Vampires have some terrible opinions of me. i assume word gets around." Piper thought about Sophia, there was something Red was keeping from her. That became very clear after Sam decided to kidnap her.

"Well, that's the council for you." The man replied, "if they hate one person, their entire clan turns to savages toward that person."

"Are you guys in a clan?" Piper asked.

Zelda shook her head, "we're clanless."

"Free to the land." The man says, he held out his hand for Piper. "I'm Larry."

Piper shook his hand, he sent her a gentle smile. Piper was a little wary of these vampires. She knew what they could turn into, she just hoped she wasn't going to see another mutant vampire tonight.

"Hi, Larry." Piper greeted.

"Someone should check in with Stella." Zelda says, "it'll be her first counting and we can't have any wrong numbers." Larry nodded, he waves goodbye to the girls while he made his way to the small building.

"I'm assuming you want to go home?" Zelda asked, "I could drop you off. I'm sure no human wants to be sleeping next to a few blood suckers." She chuckled to herself.

"Actually…" Piper's voice trialed on, Zelda grinned.

"You want to stay don't you?" Piper nodded sheepishly.

"I just have so many questions." Piper admitted, "about the clanless. I only know of the council."

Zelda nods, she turns to Shani. "You ready for a trip?"

"You mean…"

"We're going to the Sanctuary." Zelda beamed.

* * *

The trio climbed into Zelda's car after a few minutes of discussing with the others before starting their travel. Piper didn't even think twice to call it a night, she didn't think about what Polly was doing and completely forgot about their plan to talk once she was supposed to be coming back home. Piper just couldn't stop her curiosity, she wanted to know everything there was to know about this new world. Afterall, she probably didn't have a lot of time on Earth anyway.

The car ride was silent at first, then Zelda popped a question.

"How'd you find out about vampires?"

"I was attacked by a feral, a vampire saved me." Piper missed Alex. Piper started to wonder what Alex was up to that very moment, what else do vampires do when they're not drinking blood? Piper took herself out of her thoughts as Zelda started speaking again.

"Sorry, I know your first impression on us was probably terrifying." Zelda sighed, "You can blame the council for that."

"What do you mean?" Piper inquired.

"Well, they make ferals." Zelda replied, "Not exactly by the things they do. It's by the things they choose not to do."

Piper furrowed her eyebrows, "and what don't they do?"

"Brand us." Zelda says.

Piper remembered Red's symbol on her arm. "I heard about that. But how does it work exactly? You're not one of those things."

Zelda nodded, "I'm lucky I'm not. Just think of a brand as a cure, and think of us as the virus." Piper noticed how Zelda gripped the steering wheel. Piper was considering changing the subject but Zelda continued. "Every person that's turned into a Vampire has this virus-Like issue, it can make or break you. Also, there's no telling when a person will turn into a feral, so there's a possibility that I could end up like them." Zelda lowered her voice toward the end. She knew deep down that she could one of those soulless beasts. She hated the thought but knew it was true.

"But what if you don't turn? You'll be alright right?" Piper looked out her window, they weren't driving on the road anymore and deep down she was becoming nervous.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Hated, but fine."

"We're fine without the council." Shani suddenly speaks up, "Sam, that man. He's very sick, I would never want to be apart of something that's led by him."

"The council is heartless." Zelda added, "They only worry about themselves and won't even think about anyone else's pain." The car was beginning to slow down, "They call us monsters, but they're the true demons."

Before Piper could reply, Zelda opens her door and gets out. Shani shares a look with Piper then nods her head for the blonde to follow. Once the two got out of the car, Zelda led them to a large tunnel jutting out from the ground. The blonde hesitantly followed the two vampires, her thoughts running wild at the possibility of the two women in front of her. Could they really kidnap her? Must she get kidnapped a second time?

"We're almost there." Zelda says calmly.

"I didn't expect to be underground." Piper's voice echoed.

"It's the only way we're safe." Zelda replied, "It's not the most comforting place but I do my best for my people."

"It's been my home for a very long time." Shani says.

Finally, the trio arrives at the Sanctuary. The place most certainly wasn't beautiful, but there were several beds lined up and shelves with broken glass. The place was only dimly lit but a few lanterns with the absence of vampires Piper assumed would be there. Piper then looked over to Zelda who seemed very haunted.

"Where's everyone?" The blonde asked.

Zelda frowns, "I…I don't know."

* * *

Hope you enjoy, sorry if there are any mistakes I've only looked this over twice.


	7. The Night Goes On

There was a longing silence that fell on the trio as time seemed to have slowed down. Zelda, disappeared around every corner there was just to come back to Piper and Shani. Only mumbles came from her mouth as she explored the Sanctuary. She gripped her red hair while letting out a frustrated sigh.

Piper hadn't said a word. The chill of the wind was slowly putting her to sleep, she tried her hardest to fight the sudden tiredness she felt which made her hardly notice Shani leaving her side.

"Have you checked the hide-ins?" Shani asked she walked over to Zelda to soothe her down.

Zelda nodded quickly, "I've checked everything! They were all here this morning. It doesn't make sense as to how they're all are missing now."

Shani rubbed her hand on Zelda's back, "Maybe something happened. We've always taught them where to go if someone were to find us."

"But who could've found us?" Zelda asked.

"The council."

A voice emerges from the the entrance of the Sanctuary. The trio jolts as the girl makes her appearance known. She walks from the shadows and it's clear that she's been in a brawl.

"Maritza!" Zelda runs over to the smaller girl, nearly knocking her down. "You're okay! Thank goodness." Zelda wraps her arms around the smaller woman.

Shani raises an eyebrow, "What happened here?"

Maritza stares at Shani with a sense of familiarity. "The council. A lot of clan vampires came in earlier, they started to attack us. Kidnap us and even kill some of us." Maritza pushes aside her long dark hair to expose a fresh cut on her cheek. "Only some could fight back."

Zelda quickly sank her teeth into her inner arm and collected a few drops of blood, she smeared it over Maritza's cheek. "What clan were they in?" Zelda asked she kept her hands on Maritza's shoulders. "How bad is the damage?"

"I couldn't tell. I just knew they didn't belong here." Maritza shrugged, "A lot of our people are gone. Only some lost their lives. I have a handful in one of the safe houses but that won't help for long." Maritza furrowed her eyebrows and a slight worry filled her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

Zelda glanced between Shani and Piper, deep down she hadn't had a clue. She shook any worry and any fear from her face and held Maritza's shoulders a little tighter. "Keep everyone at the safe house tonight. I have more rescues we could recruit if we need them." Zelda paused, "I… I have a place I've been working on, it's down in Virginia but it still needs work. We'll bring everyone down there early tomorrow."

"Okay." Maritza turns to Piper, she squints her eyes curiously. The cut on her cheek was healing right in front of Piper's eyes. "What is she doing here?" She lowered her voice softly. "You know _what_ she is… Right?"

Zelda pulled her arms away from Maritza, "I need to check in with everyone with you at the safehouse." She looked toward Piper, completely ignoring Maritza's question. "I'm sorry our little tour has to cut to an end. I think it's best if I take you home."

"No, I'll do it." Shani offers, "you should check in on everyone else. I'll take Piper home." Shani quickly leads Piper out of the Sanctuary, Piper could feel Maritza's eyes burning into her back.

They returned back to the car and Piper had given her address to Shani and the two silently sat in the car as the night went on.

* * *

_Hours earlier_

The bar had been like a library, John's news about Piper whereabouts wasn't exactly the news Red needed tonight. John's heavy breathing was the only thing that filled the room as the other vampires stood silently. Alex kept her eyes on Sam, trying to study his expression. Sam wasn't exactly the most honest guy around here, for all Alex knew, he could've been lying.

Sam's eyes were on Red, the woman always had her doubts about certain things. She could be thinking of ways to punish him. Maybe the other council members wouldn't accept this, but at the same time, Sam wasn't exactly everyone's favorite. She could get away with harming him… _Maybe she could_.

Red's eyes were on the bar's wooden floors. The only thing on her mind was Piper. She felt a slight irritation at the thought of Gloria being right. Maybe Red had been going over her head with this plan, she could feel Piper slipping from her grip just before she could actually get to her.

"I guess the wolves have her now," Sam spoke first, his sad attempt at lighting the mood didn't work. Red stared at him dully.

"Okay, I take offense to calling other vampires wolves." Alex crossed her arms, she leaned all her weight on one foot while glancing toward Red.

"Where is she?" Red asked, "The ringleader."

"You know where she is." Sam answered, "She's in the same spot she's always in."

"I caught wind of them being in Jersey," Red replied.

Sam hummed. "I'd check the Sanctuary first."

"No." Red lifted up her hand, "I'll… I'll figure something out." She mumbled and turned around and headed straight out the door.

Alex followed behind her quietly, she knew well enough to let Red think before questioning their next move.

After a few minutes, Red sighed, "It's almost past midnight." She looked up at the sky that would be lighting up from the sun anytime soon. "You think we have a chance?" Red turned to Alex, her eyes softening.

Alex scratched the back of her neck, "Possibly." She shrugged. "The clanless can be a little… Vicious with humans. But we've met Zelda before, she seems to have some kind of restraint. She could have influenced the others as well." Alex turned back to the building, "I'm pretty sure she came here to save her own… Maybe she let Piper go with good faith in her heart?"

Red took a moment to consider this, she nodded. "Stay at the shop with Nicky. I'll handle the rest."

Before Alex could protest, Red had already gone deep into the shadows without another word.

Luckily the walk was short and Alex was grateful that Sam's bar was only a few blocks away. Once Alex walked inside the shop she called out. "Please tell me you listened to Red this time." It was a light teasing, as hard-headed as Nicky was, Alex couldn't live without her.

Alex heard Nicky come from the back of the shop, Alex noticed her messy curly hair covering her face as she stumbled closer to Alex.

"Who do I owe the pleasure to?" Nicky slurred with a lazy smile, she stopped at the counter and leaned against it.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, _oh no_.

"Nicky." Alex crossed her arms, _this could not be happening right now._

"Nicky? What?" Nicky drew out her words, "I thought I was Nicky." She chuckled, her eyes finally met Alex's unamused expression and she straightened herself out. "Joking, I was just joking." She stumbled back, "Everything's fine here though, everything's good." She gave Alex a thumbs up.

Alex came closer to Nicky, her hands planted on Nicky's face, squeezing her cheeks together.

"God, Nicky." Alex pulled back, her finger was now colored in red. Alex stepped closer to Nicky again to move her hair out of her face, Nicky had blood smeared on her cheek and some clung to her hair. "How many times are you going do this? Out of all nights, you choose this one to… God, you're such a mess.," Alex said, her eyes stayed on her hand.

"I—I was trying to..."

Allex frowned, she then looked at the backroom with a realization slowly growing on her.

She pushed passed Nicky and into the back room where there was no sight of Polly.

Alex's eyes scanned the darkroom until she noticed the freezer's door left ajar. She bolted toward the freezer and pulled the door open to see a body hidden under a blanket.

Alex threw off the blanket and kneeled down beside Polly, she was still breathing.

But there was a bite mark imprinted on her neck, which still had blood dripping down Polly's neck.

Alex pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Red stood in a dark living room that was dimly lit up by candles. She was accompanied by a dark-skinned woman who held two drinks in her hand.

"What a lovely surprise." The woman smiled, she offered a glass of crimson red liquid.

"I'm not here for long." Red accepted the glass. "I have a request."

"Oh? Just for me?" The woman sat on her cross, she crossed her legs together with a raised eyebrow.

Red nodded, "I need you to retrieve a human. I believe the clanless may have taken her."

The woman tilted her head, "A human? How particular."

"Yvonne, I need this."

The woman stared at Red for a few silent seconds, her lips curved into a smile. "Please, call me Vee. And I'll see what I can do." She pulled out a flip phone and started to dial, "Who's this human? What's her description?"

"Piper Chapman."

Vee's head shot up, "Piper Chapman? Please tell me this is some coincidence."

Red shook her head, "No. It's the very same."

Vee stood up, "How did the clanless get their hands on her?" Vee cocked an eyebrow, "Don't tell me it has something to do with you."

"Sam was being an idiot. Thought he'd play hero and kidnap Chapman." Red explained, while also leaving out major details.

"Sam? Of course." Vee rolled her eyes.

"I need this to be clean." Red replies, "I came to you because you handle things with less… disruption."

"What? You want me to go to a bunch of dying vampires and ask them to bring me a human?" Vee snorted, "They hate us, there's no way I'm doing that."

"Well, do something." Red sighed, "I have other things on my hands right now. You know the ins and outs of that place, I need you to do this smoothly." Red frowned, "I don't need them starting another revolution against us right now if anyone tries to wipe them out."

Suddenly, Red's phone rings. She sighed while taking it out, "What is it?" She asked in a low mumble.

Vee swished the blood in her cup, mischief running all over her thoughts.

Once Red hung up, she chugged the blood from her glass and handed it back to Vee. "I have to go. I expect Piper at the prison." Red turned away from the woman and walked over to the door.

"You know you owe me a favor right?" Vee smirked.

Red paused, her hand on the door knob, she glanced toward Vee with a smirk.

"Oh, I know."

Vee watched Red shut the door and came back to her phone. She dialed a number that answered almost immediately.

_"Yes?"_

"Hey, Taystee girl." Vee smirked, "Hope I'm not disturbing you."

_"No, of course not. What do you need?"_

"I need a raid."

_"Okay, when?"_

"Tonight." Vee sipped her glass.

_"Uh, o—okay. Where are we going?"_

"The Sanctuary. Make sure to round up the party." Vee hung up before the younger vampire could reply.

"This is going to be too easy." Vee chuckled to herself.

* * *

_Present day._

Shani parked outside of Piper's apartment, Piper hesitated to open the car door.

"You okay?" Shani asked she dropped her hands into her lap.

"I'm not sure," Piper replied she pulled her hand away from the door turned to Shani. "I guess I'm trying to figure something out."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Why is it that… Some vampires know me?" Piper noticed Shani shift in her seat, the woman's eyes facing the rearview mirror instead of her. Piper continued, "Like, sometimes the things they'd say it's like, they know me but don't like me?"

Shani remained silent. Piper grew suspicious, "Earlier, with Maritza. She can not whisper, by the way, her question to Zelda was kind of weird. Was she scared of me?"

Shani looked away from the rearview mirror and her eyes landed on Piper. "You're a human." Shani states, "Any clanless would be a little on edge with you around a bunch of vampires." Shani cleared her throat, "And the sanctuary was just attacked, I wouldn't think about what she said too much."

"What about the vampires in clans?"

"Clan members usually know a lot of humans." Shani shrugged, "they seem to have some Intel on everybody." Shani stared down at her lap, "especially us."

"Are you going to be okay?" Piper asked.

Shani nodded slowly, "I have a busy day tomorrow. I should get going."

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Considering the circumstances." Piper grinned. "I hope things turn out well for you and the others."

"That sounds like a goodbye." Shani smiled.

"Is this not that?" Piper tilted her head.

Shani shook her head, "Of course not. You interest me, Piper." Shani paused, "I… Also have a question of my own."

"Ask away."

"How did Sam find you?" Shani played with her fingers. "It is not an everyday thing for someone in council to take a human hostage. They are all about consent with humans."

"Consent huh?" Piper nodded her head, at least something was right about vampires. "I was looking for Galina, AKA Red."

Shani nodded, "Reznikov's wife."

Piper continued, "I heard that there was some bad… Things that happened to her the night before so I wanted to check-in." Piper explained. "But she wasn't around, and Sam was there. He seemed pretty trustworthy, I don't really know anyone else who knows literal vampires." Piper mumbled out the last few words.

Shani stared at her stirring wheel for a moment, she bit the inside of her cheek debating what she was going to say next. "There's a reason many vampires won't… Accept you." She turned to Piper.

Piper sat up straight, "Yeah? What is it?"

Shani nervously looked around at all the windows. "Some humans… Have a… Power over us." She lowered her voice, her accent came out a lot thicker.

"What kind of power?" Piper inquired.

Shani stared intensely at Piper, there was this look of suspension. Suddenly, Shani twists her neck sharply at the back window. She stared at it long enough that Piper was starting to feel uneasy. "What's going on?" Piper whispered.

Shani leaned back in her seat, her eyes on the windshield. "You should go inside now. There are a lot of lurkers tonight, and I really must be going." She gave Piper the best smile she could, but even Piper knew something was up.

"Okay. I'll see you around." Piper got out of the car and before she could reach her door, Shani sped off.

Piper shrugged it off and unlocked her door. Once inside she realized how dark the apartment was.

"Pol?" Piper called out.

No response.

"I know I kind of bailed out on you earlier. My day's been a little… Eventful." The apartment remained silent, not a spark of life here. "I'm sorry Polly, I mean that." There wasn't a reply that followed behind. Piper sighed, the blonde brought herself to her room and opened the door.

"Pol, seriously I'm sor—" Piper cut herself off, the room was empty. She flicked the light on to confirm that no one had been there. There was a possibility that Polly went out, that little woman was like a firecracker that could party at any time of the night.

Piper wasn't sure she truly believed that idea but regardless she went over to her closet to pick out a few clothes.

She made it to the shower and let the warm water soothe her skin. After a few minutes of showering, the sound of Piper's front door opened. Piper instinctively shut off the showerhead and tilted her head to the shower curtain, trying her best to hear something.

The apartment was silent for a few seconds, Piper wasn't sure she was just imagining this or if she actually heard it. Choosing to be cautious, Piper stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

She placed her ear to the door.

"How heavy can this girl be?" A voice groans.

Piper pressed her ear closer, she shut off the bathroom light and stood quietly as she heard a familiar voice.

"Just come on, I'm carrying most of her anyway," Alex grunted in response.

Piper quickly threw on her clothes and was just seconds about to turn on the bathroom light when she heard the other voice response.

"I—I didn't mean to do this Vause, I swear I'm not against turning anyone but you know I wouldn't do this on purpose. I don't know what overcame me."

"I do," Alex replied, Piper's room door opened, the blonde cowered away from the door as the two vampires continued to talk.

"I'm sorry," Nicky replied sorrowfully.

Alex sighed, then a thud lands on Piper's bed. "I know you are."

"You think she'll forgive me?"

"Of course. You're like Red's daughter she never had." Alex replied, "She'll be upset for a while, considering you lied to us. But She'll get over it."

"No, I… I mean Piper."

Piper furrowed her brows, she tipped toed to the door again.

"I don't know," Alex answered. "She won't know about this anyway."

Piper interrupted their conversation and opened the door. "What won't I know?"

Both vampires stood as if someone just froze time.

"Piper! Wha—Have you been here this whole time?" Alex dropped something from her hand.

"I got back a few minutes ago…" Piper eyes the body on the bed, Polly was sleeping peacefully. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing…" Nicky blocked Polly from Piper's view by standing in front of the bed. Piper walked around the bed, Polly's skin was a little too pale than Piper had remembered.

She pushed Alex aside to see a pair of cuffs resting on the carpet. She looked back up to Polly and sat beside her, she shook her lightly. "Polly?" Piper says softly. Polly's head fell to the side, she wasn't breathing.

"Pol… Polly?!" Piper shook her harder, no sign of life was in the young girl. Piper reached for Polly's pulse and felt nothing but cold skin.

She jumped back, she stepped away from Polly.

"Piper, I can explain—"

Piper backed away from Alex, her eyes watering.

"What did you two do?!"

* * *

**_A/N and there ya go, is anyone still reading this thing? ha, I apologize for any mistakes(if there are any) I looked this over once. Sorry it took so long to release this._**


End file.
